


The kindest of kisses breaks the hardest of hearts

by toughluckbuddy



Series: Strangeness & Charm [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughluckbuddy/pseuds/toughluckbuddy
Summary: It wasn’t that surprising for Hashirama to appear while Kakuzu was thinking about him since, to his great annoyance, he was constantly thinking about him.





	The kindest of kisses breaks the hardest of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the rarepair bingo prompts: hot springs - arranged marriage - Kakuzu
> 
> Title from Hardest of Hearts by Florence & the Machine

It wasn’t that surprising for Hashirama to appear while Kakuzu was thinking about him since, to his great annoyance, he was constantly thinking about him.

He was naked save for the towel around his waist that he was in the process of removing when he raised his head and noticed Kakuzu.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” He opened his mouth, closed it again, visibly steeled himself and asked in a formal tone “May I join you?”

“It’s your hot spring,” said Kakuzu, but gestured for him to sit. Konoha’s luxuries had been a shock at first, an obvious waste of resources – they still were, but he liked the Hokage’s personal hot spring too much to be rightfully indignant.

“Yours too,” said Hashirama, and Kakuzu was too busy watching his body disappear under the water to scoff.

When the elders had talked about what an honor it was for him to be chosen as the first Hokage’s husband, he had expected a cold partnership with a hardened shinobi, standing next to each other during official ceremonies and politely returning to their respective bedrooms each night.

He hadn’t expected Hashirama, his earnest smile and his long hair, the warmth in his eyes when they had been introduced. The gasp in his throat the first time he had…

“The ceremony was really lovely,” said Hashirama when he had settled down next to Kakuzu. He was close enough to touch.

“Yes,” said Kakuzu. Three days since their wedding and it was the first time they had even mentioned it, because they had been too busy doing…

Hashirama made a small sound of satisfaction. Kakuzu felt like he knew all of them by now, though he had barely met Hashirama’s brother, hadn’t even seen the whole house yet.

Hashirama had red marks all over his neck, and was blushing to find Kakuzu looking at them. Kakuzu didn’t want to say anything, because each time he talked to Hashirama while he was looking at him like that he said things he regretted later, things he had never said to anyone before, things like _I would never_ and _I will always_.

“I didn’t think it would be like that,” he said anyway, because he hadn’t stopped looking in time. He sounded hopeless and weak to his own ears but Hashirama smiled that same shy smile he had when Kakuzu had first removed his clothes.

Hashirama said “Me neither,” and they both knew they weren’t talking about the ceremony anymore. “But we’re newlyweds after all,” he added, like it wasn’t an arranged marriage, like they hadn’t just met, like they were in…

He looked very young and very happy, and also like he couldn’t believe his luck. Kakuzu put his hand on his thigh under the water. “That’s true,” he said, wanting to hear that gasp again and again.


End file.
